My Digital Adventure
by liljc15
Summary: This is what my very own digi adventure, so it includes no real characters just my OCs. rated for mild vilence an language, just in case. does include non-cannon rena/guil


**What's up Digi-fans? This is my first digimon fic. I usually write Buffy fics, but this just came to me. If you want any info on a digimon, I would suggest going to google and typing in 'DMA Digi-Dex' since that's where I'm getting all my information from. And I will be using crests for this story. Time for the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon. If I did, then Sora would have never dated Matt. I stopped watching til they came out with season three cuz of that. I only own my ideas and characters.**

**Well enough of my ranting, lets get started.**

**Edit 4/13/11: All characters had a name change for reasons that are my own.**

* * *

><p>My Digital Adventure<br>Chapter One

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" a boy asked as he stood up. He had brown hair that came down to his eyebrows. As he looked around, he noticed that he was in a forest with weird looking trees. "Last thing I remember is that bright light coming out of Mr. Adams' computer," he said to himself.<p>

Flash back

"_Mr. Adams, I turned that in," the boy said. "Isn't that right Ryan?"_

"_Yeah," another boy said. He was about the same age as the other boy, 16, but was slightly larger around the waist. He had black hair that was a mess. _

_Suddenly, a bright light shot out of their teacher's computer, blinding them._

End flash back

The boy started looking around for his friend, "Crap, what happened to Ryan?"

"Who's Ryan?" a voice asked.

"Huh? Who said that?" the boy asked, now looking for the owner of the voice.

"Are you sure that this guy's our tamer?" a new voice asked.

The first voice sighed, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Show yourselves!" the boy ordered, fed up with the voices.

"Hey, stupid! Look down," a third voice said.

The boy looked down, finding three creatures at his feet, staring up at him. The first one looked like a pink ball with ears. The one in the middle was red, with the tip of its tail black, standing on four legs, and its ears looked like bat wings. The last creature stood on two legs and was blue and white. "What are you?" the boy asked.

The red thing answered, "We're digimon and your partners."

The boy looked confused, "What do you mean 'my partners?' In the show, each person only had one. Why do I have three?"

The pink one said, "Look, all we know is that we're your partners, and that this belongs to you." As it finished speaking, it spit a device out of its mouth.

"That's disgusting. Have you been carrying that this whole time?" the blue thing asked its companion.

"Yup."

While they were talking, the boy picked up the strange device. It looked like a cross between a D-3 and a D-Arc. The casing was red, while the grips were blue and the ring around the screen was black. "Is this for real? Do I really have my own digivice?"

The red creature spoke up. "Yes, this is for real. You have been chosen to protect the digital world, Jack."

"Who are you?" the boy, known as Jack, asked his red partner.

"Why don't you use that do-hickey and find out?" the blue one said.

Jack scaned his three partners, starting with the red one first, then the pink one, and finally the blue one.

_**Gigimon, Virus type, In-Training level, attack Hot Bite**_

_**Koromon, Data type, In-Training level, attack Bubble Blow**_

_**DemiVeemon, Data type, In-Training level, attack Pop Attack**_

"Sweet! This is so cool. Can't wait to tell everyone back home. Wait, how do I get home?" Jack asked his digimon.

"How are we supposed to know?" Koromon asked.

"Koromon, be nice," Gigimon said, even though he knew that the pink blob wouldn't.

"Jack, is that you?" the group heard a female voice ask.

Jack turned around just as a girl appeared out of the bushes. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders and wore glasses. 'I can't believe how beautiful she looks right now,' he thought to himself.

Jack was brought back to reality when the girl asked, "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," he said. 'Need to change subject.' "What are you doing here Megan?"

"I don't know. Last thing I remember, before I woke up, I was checking my grades in the library," she answered. She then felt something nudge the back of her leg. "Oh, this is Nyaromon, my digimon partner."

"Nice to meet you," the yellow digimon greeted as Jack scanned her.

_**Nyaromon, Vaccine type, In-Training level, attack Tail Whip**_

"Nice to meet you Nyaromon. I'm Jack, and these are my partners Gigimon, Koromon and DemiVeemon." He then turned to Megan, "You haven't seen Ryan, have you?"

She shook her head, "No, I haven't. Why?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just have this feeling that he's here too."

"And where is here?" a new voice asked. A blonde haired girl came out of the bush behind Jack, scaring him.

"Geez, Anna, trying to kill me?" he asked, noticing something following her. It looked like Gigimon, but where he was red and black, this thing was yellow and white respectively.

_**Viximon, Data type, In-Training level, attack Killing Stone**_

"So you got one too?" Megan asked her fellow tamer.

"Yeah, I do."

"Ha-ha, Gigimon's the only Virus type," Koromon mocked.

Jack sighed as he picked up the annoying digimon. "You're going to have to work on being nicer, Koromon."

"Sorry Jack, but that's the way he is," Gigimon said.

"What do you mean?" Nyaromon asked.

"I'm a special kind of Koromon since I can digivolve into BlackAgumon."

The three teens looked confused at what the pink lump was saying. Before they could question him further though, someone ran into Jack, knocking him down. He opened his eyes, finding a pair of breasts in his face.

"Get you some!" DemiVeemon shouted as he and Koromon started laughing.

"Ouch, that hurt," the girl said. She then felt something underneath her. She looked down, finding Jack's face in between her breasts. "Sorry about that Jack," she said as she got off him, her face slightly pink.

"It's fine. Nothing's broken," our protagonist said, trying to hide the blush that was forming.

"Yea, he liked it," Koromon commented.

The girl suddenly screamed, as she jumped into Jack's arms. After she realized what she did, her face grew even more red.

"You okay, Sarah?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, why did you scream bloody murder?"

"Koromon, you're not helping," Gigimon told his fellow digimon.

"Yeah, I'm fine. These things just scared me, expesially the brown one that was on my chest when I woke up," Sarah explained.

"Why did you run away?" a brown digimon asked as it came into the clearing.

Anna scanned the new digimon.

_**Kokomon, Data type, In-Training level, attack Koko Crusher**_

"I'm sorry, Kokomon, you scared me," Sarah said, picking up her partner.

Two boys entered the clearing together. "See Alex, I told you we weren't the only ones."

"Shut up Mike," the taller one said. He turned to the others. "We heard screaming, so we came to help."

"Doesn't look like they need it," a purple digimon said, the others noticing it sitting on Alex's shoulder.

"Guys, meet my partner, Hopmon," Alex said as Sarah scanned it.

_**Hopmon, Data type, In-Training level, attack Hop Hip**_

"This is my partner, Dorimon," Mike added.

_**Dorimon, Data type, In-Training level, attack Metal Drop**_

"Okay, seriously, what's with all these Data types?" Jack asked no one specific.

"Data is the most common type, followed by Vaccine, and then Virus," Viximon explained.

"RUN!"

Everyone turned to see a larger built teen enter the clearing, followed by his own Koromon.

"Ryan, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," Jack said as he stopped his friend.

"No you weren't," his Koromon said.

"Jack, no time to talk, being chased by monkey. Bubba right behind me," Ryan said as they heard a crash. "It's here!"

"No, it's only Bubba," Megan said as she pointed to the boy that had fallen. She spotted a digimon next to him.

_**Tsunomon, Data type, In-Training level, attack Bubble Blow**_

Jack knelt down next to his fallen friend. "Bubba, are you okay?"

He looked up and said, "If by okay, you mean almost getting killed by a giant yellow monkey, then yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked.

Just then, the digimon that Ryan and Bubba were running from jumped out of the bushes. "You are not welcomed here, humans," the monkey said.

"Why not?" Sarah asked, as Jack scanned the digimon.

_**Apemon, Vaccine type, Champion level, attacks Metallic Fur and Mega Bone Stick**_

"Because Lord Eaglemon forbids it! MEGA BONE STICK!" the ape digimon shouted as he threw the bone on his back.

"Get down!" Jack shouted as he dove on top of Megan.

"Thanks Jack," she said, a slight blush on her face.

"No problem," he said, standing up. After helping Megan to her feet, Jack turned towards Apemon. "I don't care what anyone says, you're not hurting my friends! Gigimon, Koromon, DemiVeemon, take that guy down."

"Gotcha' boss," DemiVeemon said. "POP ATTACK!"

"HOT BITE!"

"BUBBLE BLOW!"

"You too, Kokomon," Sarah told her partner.

"KOKO CRUSHER!"

"Don't leave us out of it!" Mike said, as Dorimon attacked.

"METAL DROP!"

"Get in there Hopmon."

"HOP HIP!"

"Don't forget about us!" Anna said.

"KILLING STONE!"

"Nyaromon, help them out."

"TAIL WHIP!"

"Koromon, get in there!"

"You too, Tsunomon."

"BUBBLE BLOW!" both the in-training digimon shouted.

Throughout all of the attacks, Apemon just stood there. After they were done, he laughed. "Did you really think that you could beat me? METALLIC FUR!" he shouted as needles were launched out of his fur, striking each of the digimon.

Everyone ran to where their partners had fallen. "Are you ok?"

Viximon looked up at Anna, "I'm sorry, I failed you."

"Don't talk like that, Viximon."

"I'm sorry too, Megan."

"Nyaromon."

"Mike, forgive me."

"It's fine Dorimon."

"Alex… tell Molly… I love her."

"Hopmon, that was retarded."

"Ryan, hold me."

"I've got you Koromon."

"Bubba, don't trip."

"Tsunomon."

"Sarah…"

"Shh, everything will be fine Kokomon."

"Jack, I see a bright light."

"Stop messing around, DemiVeemon."

"Tell her how you feel."

"Koromon, shut up."

"Jack, it's time."

"Don't leave Gigimon."

Each of the digimon were suddenly enveloped in a blinding light.

**Digivolution Activate **

**Viximon digivolve to… Renamon!**

**Nyaromon digivolve to… Salamon!**

**Dorimon digivolve to… Dorumon!**

**Hopmon digivolve to… Monodramon!**

**Koromon digivolve to… Agumon!**

**Tsunomon digivolve to… Goblinmon!**

**Kokomon digivolve to… Lopmon!**

**DemiVeemon digivolve to… Veemon!**

**Koromon digivolve to… BlackAgumon!**

**Gigimon digivolve to… Guilmon!**

"What just happened?" Bubba asked, amazed.

"They just digivolved!" Jack shouted, scanning his partners, the others doing the same thing.

_**Renamon, Data type, Rookie level, attacks Diamond Storm and Power Paw**_

_**Salamon, Vaccine type, Rookie level, attacks Puppy Howling and Sledge Crash**_

_**Dorumon, Vaccine type, Rookie level, attacks Dyno Tooth and Dash Metal**_

_**Monodramon, Vaccine type, Rookie level, attacks Beat Knuckle and Cracking Bite**_

_**Agumon, Vaccine type, Rookie level, attacks Pepper Breath and Sharp Claws**_

_**Goblinmon, Virus type, Rookie level, attacks Goburi Bomb and Goblin Strike **_

_**Lopmon, Vaccine type, Rookie level, attacks Tiny Twister and Blazing Ice**_

_**Veemon, Data type, Rookie level, attacks V-Headbutt and Rapid Punch**_

_**BlackAgumon, Virus type, Rookie level, attacks Pepper Breath and Sharp Claws**_

_**Guilmon, Virus type, Rookie level, attacks Pyro Sphere and Rock Breaker**_

"Go get him!" Bubba shouted.

"Kick his butt!" shouted Sarah.

"You can do it!" Mike added.

"I believe in you!" Anna said.

"Knock 'im dead!" Ryan cheered.

"Destroy him!" Alex exclaimed.

"Go for it!" Megan cheered.

"Boo-Yah!" Jack shouted.

"Even if you have digivolved, you still cannot defeat me," Apemon challenged the ten rookies.

"DIAMOND STORM!"

"PUPPY HOWLING!"

"DASH METAL!"

"BEAT KNUCKLE!"

"PEPPER BREATH!"

"GOBURI BOMB!"

"BLAZING ICE!"

"V-HEADBUTT!"

"PEPPER BREATH!"

"PYRO SPHERE!"

Apemon cried out in pain as he was struck by each of the attacks. He started to dematerialized. "How could this happen?" he asked, before turning into data.

"We did it!" the tamers cheered. Jack and Megan hugged each other before quickly seperating, both blushing.

BlackAgumon nudged Veemon, "You in for some match-making?"

Before Veemon could answer, Guilmon said, "There will be none of that. Let them do it on their own."

The black dinosaur sighed. "Fine, but they have two months before I help."

"What are you three talking about?" Jack asked as he joined his digimon.

"Nothing," Veemon said, a little to quickly.

"Tell me," Jack demanded.

Guilmon groaned. "BlackAgumon was talking Veemon into playing match-makers with you and Megan," the red digimon explained.

"But I don't like her that way. We're friends, that's all."

"That's a load of crap and you know it," Veemon stated.

"Veemon!" Guilmon groaned. "Geez, he's your tamer. You two need to respect him," he said to BlackAgumon and Veemon.

Jack put a hand on Guilmon's head. "It's alright, Guilmon. I'd rather have them treat me like a friend than a master. Plus, they're right, I do like her. A lot."

"You do know that you just made their egos grow, right?"

"I kinda guessed that," Jack chuckled. They rejoined the rest of the group. "So does anyone know how to get home?" No one spoke a word. "Great, Does anyone at least know where we are?" Again, he was answered by silence. "Mike, climb a tree and report back what you see."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the most flexible and agile one here. Now, please climb the tree."

"Fine, but I want a reward if I find something," he said as he disappeared into the closest tree.

Jack then asked Ryan, "So do you think this will be more like, seasons one and two or season three?"

The teen rubbed his chin in thought. "I don't know. Our digivices do look somewhat like the D-Arcs, and the digimon have been calling us tamers. Also, when they digivolved, the digivices said, 'Digivolution Activate.' I guess only time will tell."

Megan came over to where the two boys were talking. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Ryan and I were discussing our course of action after Mike gets back," Jack answered his crush.

"Shouldn't that be more of a group discussion?"

Jack sighed, "Crap, I did the exact same thing Tai did."

"Huh?" Megan asked, confused.

"He's talking about when the digidestined first arrived in the digital world," Ryan explained.

"You mean the show?" she asked, still slightly confused.

"Yeah," Jack replied, "we think this might be somewhat like the show. Which season, we don't know."

"Jack, I found something!" Mike shouted, falling out of the tree.

Dorumon asked his partner, "Are you okay, Mike?"

The teen just smiled. "I'm good. Thanks for asking Dorumon." He turned to Jack. "There's a beach about three hours in that direction, a desert that way, mountains to the north, a swamp over there, and a lake this way."

Bubba sighed, "Could run that by us again, this time slower?"

Jack stopped him before he could, probably saving them all from a migraine. "I say we put it to a vote on which way we go," he suggested.

"I agree," Guilmon said.

Everyone else thought about it, and soon agreed. After everyone voted, including the digimon, the direction was chosen.

"Alright, we'll stop at the lake for the night, then head for the beach in the morning," Jack said as they started for the lake.

BlackAgumon pouted, "But I wanted to go to the desert."

"Sorry, but you were the only one who voted for that," Monodramon replied.

"So says the guy that wanted to go to the swamp," Goblinmon chuckled.

"Does anyone else feel like we're walking into a trap?" Agumon asked.

BlackAgumon slapped his counterpart on the back. "Bro, you need to grow a back-bone. There are ten of us. What can go wrong?"

Veemon groaned, "Way to go, you just jinxed us."

"Will they ever shut up?" Renamon asked Salamon.

"I highly doubt it," the puppy answered.

The only digimon not participating in the conversation were: Lopmon, who was sitting on Sarah's shoulder, Dorumon, who was having his own conversation with Alex and Mike, and Guilmon, who was talking to Jack.

"So who is this Eaglemon guy?" Jack asked the dino.

"He is a digimon warlord who over threw the Olympus Twelve," Guilmon answered.

"Who?" Ryan asked, joining the conversation.

"The Olympus Twelve. They were warriors who rivaled the strength of the Royal Knights. That is, until Eaglemon attacked. His armies decimated the digital world, one region after another. The Royal Knights tried to stop the onslaught, but were defeated by pure numbers. That left only the Olympus Twelve standing between Eaglemon and his complete control," Lopmon explained as she and her partner joined the others.

"What about the Three Great Angels: Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon?" Jack asked.

"They met defeat at the hands of Eaglemon also," Dorumon answered.

"What happened next?" Anna asked.

Guilmon took over. "Eaglemon attacked the Twelve's fortress. They fought valiantly, but were also defeated. A few did escape and went into hiding. They are: Marsmon, Minervamon, Merukimon, Neptunemon, Apollomon and Dianamon."

"Why don't they fight back?" Sarah asked.

"First off, they wouldn't stand a chance. They would be greatly outnumbered. Secondly, it is said that they are waiting for a great general who will lead their army to victory," Guilmon explained.

"Who's this 'great general'?" Mike asked, curious.

"Legend says that 'he will be linked with two of the Royal Knights, after they have been defeated at the hands of a great enemy.' Obviously Eaglemon is that enemy, but since the Royal Knights are gone, the prophecy doesn't make sense," explained Dorumon.

"It is also said that along with those two, he will be allied with another Royal Knight, a legendary dragon warrior, a dark warrior, a demon lord, two of the Great Angels, the defender of justice, and a lover. The only one I can figure out of those is, the defender of justice. That must be Justimon," Guilmon explained.

"Let's finish this conversation after dinner, that way everyone can put in their two cents," Bubba suggested.

"That does make sense," Ryan said.

"Then let's keep moving," Jack stated. He then called back to the other digimon, "Whoever gets to the lake first doesn't have to cook." He and the others barely had time to move out of the way before they were run over.

"Was that wise?" Guilmon asked his tamer.

"Probably not, but this does mean that we won't have to wait for them."

"True," the digimon said, agreeing.

* * *

><p>After dinner<p>

* * *

><p>"So let's get back to the conversation from earlier," Jack suggested as he leaned against a tree.<p>

"Which one?" Veemon asked, sitting beside his tamer.

"The one about the great general," Guilmon answered. "Does anyone have any idea of who the warriors are, besides Justimon?"

"Well, let's start with the Royal Knights," Renamon offered.

"There's Alphamon, Gallantmon, Dynasmon, LoadKnightmon, Magnamon, Omnimon, UlforceVeedramon, Craniamon, Sleipmon, Duftmon and Examon. Examon was barely a member before he died," Guilmon said.

"Craniamon and Dynasmon don't seem to be the type of guys who would listen to someone else, Sleipmon and Duftmon were utterly destroyed, and Omnimon sacrificed himself to save the others," Dorumon added.

"Don't forget that LoadKnightmon betrayed the others," Veemon said.

"What do you mean?" his partner asked.

"The pink prick turned against his fellow knights, pledging himself to Eaglemon," BlackAgumon answered.

"Anyways, that only leaves Alphamon, Gallantmon, Magnamon and UlforceVeedramon," Goblinmon stated.

"Magnamon's out since the Armor Digi-eggs were destroyed," Salamon reminded the others.

"So there are the three Royal Knights, but which ones are which?" Megan asked.

BlackAgumon smacked himself. "I'm so stupid."

"What's up, buddy?" Jack asked his partner.

"The general is linked with _two_ Royal Knights," the black dino said.

"Duh, we knew that," Monodramon sighed.

"No, listen. _Two _Royal Knights. Who do we know that has a link to two or more digimon?"

"Jack is partners with you, Veemon and Guilmon," Jack said. He suddenly got what BlackAgumon was saying. "Jack, the general is you!"

"What! That's not possible," he said.

"Sure it is. First, you have three partners. Second, Guilmon's Mega form is Gallantmon," Ryan explained, but was interrupted by Alex.

"But that doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does," Agumon said, supporting his partner.

"Usually, Guilmon is a hyperactive digimon that hardly has any brains. Jack's Guilmon is down to earth, trying to stop BlackAgumon from doing anything stupid. That's how Gallantmon acts," Mike pointed out.

"Okay, but what about Veemon and BlackAgumon?" Jack asked. "Neither one can digivolve into either Alphamon or UlforceVeedramon."

"Wrong, Veemon can either digivolve into ExVeemon, _or _Veedramon. This also explains why they know so much about the Royal Knights," Bubba explained.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"They know so much because they _are _the Royal Knights. Guilmon, why did Omnimon sacrifice himself?" the teen asked.

"To save Alphamon, UlforceVeedramon, Magnamon and Gallantmon. Everyone knows that."

"First time I've heard that piece of information," Renamon said.

"So, I knew that," Veemon said, defending his friend.

"Because you're a Royal Knight," Bubba explained.

"Okay, so what about Alphamon?" Veemon challenged.

"I got this one," Ryan offered.

"Go ahead."

"Well, not many people know this, but Dorumon can digivolve into Reptiledramon."

"So?" Veemon asked, confused.

"So, Reptiledramon digivolves into Grademon, who digivolves into Alphamon."

Mike looked awestruck. "So you mean that Dorumon is a Royal Knight?"

Dorumon nodded his head. "I also did know why Omnimon sacrificed himself."

"So let me get this straight, Ed is the great general who will defeat Eaglemon, and Guilmon, Veemon, and Dorumon are all Royal Knights? If that's true, then are we the allies that were mentioned?" Alex asked.

"I would assume so. Just to finalize it, let's figure out the identities of the others," Anna said.

"Well Monodramon's Mega form is Justimon," Ryan recalled.

"I do recall somewhere it said something about a Gallantmon and a Sakuyamon, my Mega form, having a relationship," Renamon stated, making Guilmon blush slightly.

"What about the Great Angels?" Sarah asked.

"Lopmon's Mega form is Cherubimon and Salamon's is Ophanimon," Jack stated.

"Okay, so we know who the three Royal Knights are, along with the defender of justice, The Great Angels and the lover, who else?" Megan asked.

"Well, let's figure out the demon lord. The main seven are: Lucemon Chaos Mode, Lilithmon, Daemon, Leviamon, Barbamon, Belphemon and Beelzemon," Goblinmon said.

"Well, Salamon can also digivolve into BlackGotomon, who digivolves into LadyDevimon, who digivolves into Lilithmon. The only other possibility would be Deamon, but we would need a Devimon for Ogremon, Goblinmon's Champion form, to DNA-Digivolve into SkullSatamon, who digivolves into Deamon," BlackAgumon explained.

"I have heard that it is possible for an Ogremon to digivolve into a SkullSatamon without DNA-Digivolving. It's rare, but it's possible," Goblinmon commented.

"So that just leaves the two Agumon left," Dorumon said.

"I once heard a rumor that there is a type of WarGreymon whose strength rivaled that of the Royal Knights. I think his name was VictoryGreymon," Renamon said.

"So what about me?" BlackAgumon asked.

"Hum, well BlackWarGreymon could be the dark warrior," Guilmon suggested.

The black reptile sighed, "I can only hope."

Ryan yawned, "Well, I'm going to sleep. See ya' in the morning."

Jack nodded. "You guys sleep, I'll take first watch," he said, standing up.

"You sure?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. Now get some sleep, you're going to need it," Jack informed her. He then walked down to the shore, Guilmon following.

"Are you okay?" the digimon asked his partner.

Jack sighed, as he threw a rock into the water. "Guilmon, why me?" the boy asked the digimon.

"I don't know. My only guess would be that you were chosen because you can be a great leader," the digimon responded.

"I've got a question," BlackAgumon said as he and Veemon joined the them.

"What is it?" Veemon asked.

"Do we have to fight Eaglemon alone, or will we have help?" the dinosaur asked.

"I'm not sure. I would hope that someone will aid us in our quest, but we can't be sure," Guilmon answered, sounding like Gallantmon.

Veemon suddenly had an idea. "What if we asked the Olympus survivors for help?" the blue dragon asked.

Guilmon shook his head. "They wouldn't risk it. Even if Eaglemon was defeated, if they fell in battle order couldn't be restored to the digital world," he explained.

"You are defenatly a Royal Knight," BlackAgumon joked.

"What about their followers?" Jack asked, ignoring the numb-skull next to him.

"Maybe, but very few of them remain, most were killed during the battle," Veemon answered.

BlackAgumon sighed, "I guess we have to find our own allies."

Jack thought of something. "Hey, what if we sought out digimon who would help us?" the boy asked.

"That could work," Guilmon said, thinking. "We would have to be discreet though. If Eaglemon were to find out, he wouldn't hesitate to attack."

BlackAgumon spoke up. "A buddy of mine is part of a resistance force that enjoys giving Eaglemon trouble," he said.

"Where are they?" Veemon asked.

"Their base is in the desert, making it easier for them to escape," the black digimon answered.

"The only problem with that is, THE DESERT'S THE OTHER WAY!" Veemon yelled.

Guilmon quickly came up with a solution, "Why don't we split up? Wouldn't it be easier to recruit digimon that way?"

Jack nodded his head in agreement. "The only problem is that we don't have somewhere to regroup," he explained.

"We could use the ruins that are a few miles out to sea," Veemon suggested.

"Ok genious, how are we supposed to get there?" BlackAgumon asked.

"You aren't," a voice answered.

Jack turned around, coming face to face with a blue merman. He quickly scanned the new digimon.

_**Depthmon, Data type, Armor level, attacks Marine Knives and Sargasso Drag**_

"What do you want, bubble-boy?" BlackAgumon asked, standing in front of Jack, Veemon and Guilmon doing likewise.

The digimon laughed. "I came here to kill the humans," Depthmon answered.

"You gotta get pass us first," Veemon stated.

"Gladly, MARINE KNIVES!" The fins on his wrists shot out towards the rookies.

"PYRO SPHERE!"

"PEPPER BREATH!"

The fire balls instantly melted the projectiles. "That all you got?" BlackAgumon mocked.

"Not at all." Depthmon turned around and shouted, "Men, form up and attack!"

Five more Depthmon popped out of the water. "MARINES KNIVES!"

This time, Guilmon and BlackAgumon didn't have time to attack before they were hit. "How dare you!" Veemon demanded. He then charged forward, "V-HEADBUTT!"

All Depthmon did was smack him out of the way with his tail. "How pathetic," he said, before turning towards Jack. He wrapped his tail around him and dove under water.

'Crap, can't breathe,' Jack thought. 'Guilmon, Veemon, BlackAgumon, help. I can't die now, not when I have to keep the others safe.' Suddenly, the boy's digivice lit up, along with his digimon.

**Digivolution Activate**

**Guilmon digivolve to… Growlmon!**

**Veemon digivolve to… Veedramon!**

**BlackAgumon digivolve to… BlackGreymon!**

The three Champions lept into the water, going after their friend.

BlackGreymon rammed into the Depthmon holding Jack, grabbing him when the digimon released its hold. He then rushed to the surface for air. "Jack, are you alright?" the black version of Greymon asked, setting Jack down on the shore. Growlmon and Veedramon soon joined them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you," the teen said, scanning his digivolved partners.

_**Growlmon, Virus type, Champion level, attacks Pyro Blast and Dragon Blade**_

_**Veedramon, Vaccine type, Champion level, attacks V-Nova Blast and Magnum Punch**_

_**BlackGreymon, Virus type, Champion level, attacks Nova Blast and Great Horn Attack**_

"Even if you have digivolved, we still out number you," the Depthmon in charge said.

"That's what you think!" Megan shouted as she and the others showed up.

"PUPPY HOWLING!"

"DIAMOND STORM!"

"PEPPER BREATH!"

"GOBURI BOMB!"

"TINY TWISTER!"

"ROCK THROW!" Monodramon and Dorumon shouted as they threw pebbles at the Depthmon.

Alex and Mike turned to their digimon. "What are you doing?" Mike asked, stopping Monodramon in the middle of a throw.

"We're throwing rocks since we don't have a range attack," Dorumon explained, causing the boys to sweat-drop.

Jack looked at his digimon. "Show them what you're made of guys!" he cheered.

"PYRO BLAST!"

"V-NOVA BLAST!"

"NOVA BLAST!"

Goblinmon asked his tamer, "Isn't it slightly ironic that their attacks are all basically the same thing?"

Bubba nodded, "Yeah."

The three fire balls ripped into the Depthmon, destroying them.

"We are definitly not splitting up," Jack told his digimon, after they de-digivolved.

"What are you talking about?" Bubba asked him.

"Before the Depthmon attacked, we had been discussing our situation," Guilmon explained.

"Which is…?" Monodramon asked.

"How are we going to defeat Eaglemon alone. Even if we all do reach Mega, how in the world are supposed to beat the guy's armies? There's only ten of us," Veemon said.

"I then brought up the idea of asking the resistance groups for help," BlackAgumon stated.

"Okay, but there's one problem, how do we find them?" Goblinmon asked.

"Well, I have a friend who's a member of the D-Brigade, who are in the desert. He told me the general area, but I don't know their exact location," the black dino explained.

"It's worth a shot," Sarah said, Lopmon on her shoulder. The dog-rabbit nodded her head, agreeing with her tamer.

"So we know where we're going, but how are we getting there?" Megan asked. "It took us about two hours, on foot, to get here. From what Mike said, it could easily be a three day walk to reach the desert."

Jack smiled, having a plan. "I've got the answer right here," he said, pointing to his digimon.

"Huh?" Veemon asked.

BlackAgumon groaned, knowing what his tamer was thinking. "Are you serious?" the dinosaur asked.

Jack nodded. "It would be much faster than walking," the teen explained.

"Can you please inform the rest of us about your plan?" Mike asked, still confused.

"Jack plans on having everyone ride BlackAgumon, Veemon and myself," Guilmon stated.

"I'm still confused," Agumon said, only so Ryan could hear him. Unfortunatly, his Virus counter-part heard this.

"We digivolve first, genius," BlackAgumon sighed.

Jack looked at the group and asked, "So is everyone good with this?" They all nodded. "Alright, it's show time!"

**Digivolution Activate**

**Guilmon digivolve to… Growlmon!**

**BlackAgumon digivolve to… BlackGreymon!**

**Veemon digivolve to… Veedramon!**

Jack hopped onto Growlmon's back, extending his hand out to Megan. "Need some help?"

"Thanks," she said as she and Salamon got situated on the dragon's back.

"What about the rest of us?" Bubba asked their self-proclaimed leader.

"I can still carry someone else," Growlmon offered.

Jack nodded, turning to Anna. "Care to join us?" he asked with a smirk, holding out his hand.

The blonde blushed slightly, taking his hand. "Why not," she said, sitting down behind Megan. Renamon jumped on behind her.

"BlackGreymon, how many can you take?" Jack asked the black dinosaur.

"The rest of the digimon can ride atop my head, along with one human," he replied.

"Mike, you just volunteered to ride on BlackGreymon's head," Jack stated. The boy sighed, but didn't say a word. Jack turned back to the dinosaur. "Can you carry anyone else?"

"Two more, one on each shoulder," BlackGreymon replied.

"Bubba and Ryan, you're on his shoulders. That leaves Sarah and Alex to ride on Veedramon. Is everyone fine with the seating arrangement?" Jack asked his team. He received a thumbs up from everyone. "Then let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? I wrote this all in the past 72 hours, only getting six hours of sleep, along with the second chapter. I won't be posting that until chapter three completed and proof-read about ten times.<strong>

**I have most of the crests figured out, but there's two that I don't know about.  
>Crest of Heart or Crest of the Heart<br>the other one is, Crest of Caring**

**Please tell me what you think in a review. **


End file.
